Intimacy
by Clumsy-shinigami-sama
Summary: "I've had a taste of intimacy… I'm going to end up craving it." He was virtually tearing himself open, letting me look inside. All in Gilbert's POV


Man... this is just simple PWP. D: I've been deprived of smut between these two. Well I hope the readers enjoys this as much I as I did writing it. :D

**I don't own anything!** _Please review._

* * *

My lips rested against his flawless skin, the warmth spreading through my face like a wild fire. He whispered my name, arching his back from me. His slender frame fitting perfectly in my embrace.

"_Gil..._" My hands roamed down his torso, feeling his muscles contract and release, a sinful dance that drove me mad.

His snow white hair brushed my face, the smell of fresh shampoo clouding my senses.

"_Break._" I growled the older man's name, my possessive nature taking over. His fingertips ghosted over my hands.

I dipped my tongue into the spot between his shoulder and neck, loving the sounds he could make… for me. A moan fluttered from his lips, as if an angel had sighed.

I rubbed my fingers over one of his nipples, the flesh becoming pert. He pressed the back of his head to my shoulder, his mouth wide open.

Heh, I was finally in control. No more of his stupid antics and trying to escape from a situation that has turned on him. His fingernails dug into my hands. I winced; the pain was nothing next to the fact that I was able to have him here.

Who would've thought that those moans created a feeling deep in my stomach, a feeling that created a fiery ache in my loins. Break's arms flew to my head, wrapping them around my neck as he came.

"Ah- Gil!" "Hmp. So much came out." I rubbed the substance between my fingers. "Baka Gil…" He panted heavily. I trailed my hand that had not been dirtied up to his neck. Break gasped as our lips met, they were softer then I could have ever imagined.

That gasp allowed me easy entrance, my tongue becoming entangled with his. The kiss only could have gotten more passionate as Break decided to fight against me.

He was trying so hard to win dominance.

Only when he grabbed onto my strained erection did I realize how quickly this could turn on me. He pumped hand his wildly up and down, noticing how easily I gave into the pleasure.

Break smirked at my sudden change. That man's wicked chuckle made me even harder. "Oh my, seems as if little Gil is a pervert…" He scooted away from me just enough to lower his head down to my manhood.

I was making rather undignified noises as Break's tongue snaked out, just barley licking the tip. Of course he was just teasing me… I couldn't stand it. His mouth completely engulfed me, the feeling just simply amazing.

That tongue… Jesus, I never thought I could die from pleasure. My hands grabbed at his wrist yet, he was still bobbing his mouth along my length.

I pinned down his hands above his head. "Oi, Gil… it was starting to drip." I know I had been so close.

I finally got a good look at his body. Pale, long limbs and full of lean muscle. Break's skin held a softness a man shouldn't possess. The only thing that marred his flesh was that completed seal. It was beautiful but also terrifying.

His eyes flashed to me, bangs sticking to his forehead, sweat covering his body. "Neh, Raven you not really going to do...me." That goofy smile spread through his face. I wanted so badly to slap that smirk off. I bit my bottom lip, almost backing out.

He has always undermined me, called me a fool and harassed me. It was his turn to suffer. My confidence came back.

I reached down between us, my right hand gently coming in contact with his bottom. A surprised look came over him for a fraction of a second before he returned to teasing. It most definitely returned as I proceeded to shove two fingers into the tight entrance.

My male pride swelled, I was finally able to shut him up. "Why...ngh…. a-are you even...ah doing this… Gilbert?" I stopped my ministrations. That question haunting me.

Why had I ever stayed with this intolerable clown? I hated him… right? My member throbbed as a harsh reminder of how badly I wanted him at this very moment. I continued the preparation.

"Because…." My lips moved. Alarmed at how fast my feelings were spilling from my lips. He choked as I hit the right spot. His face twisted in utter ecstasy.

"I love you… I always have." I never wanted to have my revenge against him; I merely wanted to impress him. I needed a reason to be considered his equal. Never in my short life had I expected to admit something so… ridiculous.

"Gil…" He whispered softly, a sad look on his face. I pulled out the fingers, positioning myself for penetration. Luckily I was able to use his excretion as some type of lubrication. I knew it would be too painful with out it. I pushed in, a helpless look on his face.

I loved it…

Break tried to hide his face by covering it with both of his hands. "Stop." I removed them. "No Raven… you of all people shouldn't see me like this." I moved out slowly. "Why not?" He started clawing at my arms and gritting his teeth.

"You shouldn't bother with an old man like me, if I allowed such ghastly things to happen… You'd only fall in love even more." He chuckled softly. I thrust back in harshly.

"There's nothing you can do to change that." Break squeezed his eye shut, panting even more then before. "You've always been there to help me; don't you think it's time for me to help you?" I bent down to his neck, placing a small kiss there. "Ah!"

"I didn't think you wanted to help me in this way Mr. Nightray." Why the hell was he so damn talkative? It seemed like I the only one lost in pleasure here.

With what little will power I had left I covered his mouth with my own. It only added to what I was feeling. To my surprise, Break embraced me, his hands digging into the skin of my back.

I pulled away, my thrusts becoming more erratic. Break whined my name, continuing to scratch me. I was obviously not hitting the right spot. "Gilbert, please…." I stopped, changing my angle.

Break's back arched into me, and then fell into the feeling. I tried to balance myself while over him; I eventually gave up, resting my weight on him. The bed started to creak, not used to such vigorous activity.

For those few blissful moments we moved together. I didn't know where he ended and I began. His voice was loud against my ear, repeating my name over and over again. Our bodies slippery with sweat.

Break's harden member rubbed against my stomach.

"Gil, Gil, Gil!" I couldn't endure it anymore. "Break!" I sobbed as I came. Break milking me for all I was worth.

The sound that he made resonated and bounced off the walls in my simple apartment.

I thought was never going to get my breath back. My heart pounding against my ribcage, the full extent of what I had done just hitting me.

I finally pulled out of him, worried that my weight could restrict his breathing.

Break turned toward me, then suddenly chuckled. Ouch. "Is this going to become a weekly occurrence?" I turned on my side toward him. "Huh?" Oh how coherent I was. He reached out taking a hold of my hand.

"I let it happen… I know I'm the one at fault… I've seen the way you look at me Rav- Gilbert." He rested his cheek against the flesh. "I should have stopped it but…" "You're glad you didn't?" I asked with a little more hope than I planned for.

I genuine smile grazed his face. I gasped at the pureness. "I've had a taste of intimacy… I'm going to end up craving it." He was virtually tearing himself open, letting me look inside.

"Break..." I was desperate to hear those three words come from his mouth. He kissed each digit and then intertwined our fingers together. I pulled him in close, relishing our closeness. Break mumbled into my shoulder, something about how useless I was being. He finished the comment with that one phrase, the phrase that brought a grin to face.

I laughed quietly, knowing I would be the one he would run to for any king of intimacy.

* * *

Gil: You know... i don't ever remember thinking anything remotely close to this...  
Me: Shut it Gil, I'll put Break in a Bunny Costume next time... *Hold up costume*  
Break: Don't I get a say in this. *sucks on lollipop*  
Me: Of course not... your the uke.


End file.
